Dead Men Don't Talk (Loudly)
by Insanely Me
Summary: The Gallagher Girl's school for spies is never normal. But when the teachers decide to organize an Agency Scouting, and invite some of the most talented, dangerous, and unstable men and women in the profession all to one place, things are bound to get a little hectic. And when one agent turns up dead, it's up to the girls to figure out who did it. (Title may change.)


**Disclaimer: Neither of these series belong to me, and all things that aren't canon are merely my own interpretation. **

It was going to be a very odd week at the Gallagher Girl Academy. Just as normal schools held College Fairs and Career Nights, some of the teacher's at the school for spies felt that a formal introduction to a few of the different government agencies might do the students some good. Because of this, the entire schedule of the school had been disrupted so that accommodations could be made. Teachers were absent from class trying to contact agents and call in favors, and students made the most of their time by doing what most teenage girls love to do best: gossip.

"Don't you think this might be kind of dangerous?" Liz asked, nervous about the possibility she had just presented. "I mean, there's going to be a lot of important people here, and soon! What if someone unauthorized slipped in, or got by with a bomb or something. We could all get killed before we even have a chance to go out in the field!"

"Oh come off it, Liz." Interrupted Bex, beautiful and confident as always. "Security is going to be tighter than ever, and the agents coming are supposed to be the best in the world. If something's going on, they'll make sure everything comes out alright."

Liz murmured out a reluctant agreement, and three of the Fantastic Four sat in a companionable silence, before Macy spoke up, a wicked grin marring her pretty face.

"And besides, think of all the hot agents we'll get to drool over. Maybe one of them will look at someone other than Cammie for once!"

Cammie blushed bright red and the girls all laughed and moved on with their conversation, and Macy sighed inwardly, glad to have dispelled the tension. Well, at least for now. Danger was a very real possibility, and one that their CoveOps teacher had already prepared them for.

* * *

><p><em>The students had hardly noticed Mr. Solomon's entrance over the noise that they had been making, but they quieted down as soon as they realized that he had taken up his position at the front of the room. Usually a very relaxed man, Mr. Solomon's tense posture was instantly noted by the girls, who stiffened instinctively in response.<em>

_Pleased with their quick reactions (this would serve them well in the field), their teacher allowed himself a quick smile before starting his speech._

"_Now I know that this week seems like it'll be an exciting one for you all, as well as it should. It's an amazing opportunity. Not only will you be getting to hear these men and women lecture, but Mrs. Morgan was also very specific in requesting agents with different specialties, so that they would each have a single afternoon class that they'll be teaching and which you will be strongly encouraged to attend. The agencies that these spies work for are the ones that'll be hiring you in the near future, and they'll be looking out for the best of the best, so it's pertinent to your careers that you be at the top of your game for the rest of the week. This includes watching out for signs of danger. Everyone that has been invited here has had their records checked thoroughly, and will be going through very strict security on arrival. But there is always the possibility that something has slipped by us. These agents are at the top of their field for a reason, and will likely be using all the tricks of the trade in order to keep their weapons. Tensions are bound to get high, and I don't expect that civility will be kept for long. If anything happens, if you see anything, or if you even suspect any sort of coup or boiling rivalry, report to Headmistress Morgan immediately. Your safety in this school will not be placed in danger for the sake of an agency scouting."_

* * *

><p>It had been several hours since this talk now, and the girls were all settling down for sleep.<p>

Well, most of them anyway.

If anyone had asked Cammie at this particular moment if she was frightened for the upcoming week, she would have told them no, and it would have been a lie. Cammie Morgan, the Chameleon, was terrified. All of her previous run-in with rivaling agencies and schools had ended with various injuries and heartbreaks, and she was less than looking forward to it. And as she slowly drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but think of the worst possible scenarios...

**I'm so excited that I've finally found an idea for a crossover for these two books. I've always enjoyed reading them, and now I'm finally writing one! Alex Rider will be introduced in the next chapter, as will several new characters and possibly even everyone's favorite Russian assassin (because lets be real. I literally can not write anything that doesn't include at least some background Yalex). Please review, and let me know if you like where everything's headed!**


End file.
